fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tabor gorilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Tabor gorilla! Thanks for your edit to the Velikansha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:27, August 31, 2011 What NOT to do. Do not publish pages with no content, they will be deleted on the spot. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You need to explain to me what it does before you make the Lost Magic. Explain to me what it does on my talk page now and I can restore it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:43, June 27, 2016 (UTC) As long as it doesn't affect things like Slayer Magic with its transferring, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:15, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Yo, I took notice of one of your characters, Tamo'ei Garif, and just out of curiosity; Are there any more members from the clan Jahara that are still alive? I found the concept interesting. Nearó (talk) 23:40, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:02, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Tamo'ei Garif Yo, concerning Tamo'ei Garif. It was a lot to read man but I enjoyed it. I'm gonna go from section to section on this one. The introduction gives out a good summary that explain who he is, what he did and what he's doing which means you've got everything you need here in my book. I think you did a good job on his appearance, it was a nice description that togheter with the picture showcased his full body well. When it comes to his personality I liked the fact that you keept it all in well written sections. It describes his good side, his bad, his reasoning behind the motives that he does, both then and now, which results in a well versed character that I'm able to understand. So let us move onwards to the History section. Boy there was a lot to read here, which is unsual, atleast from my experience on this wiki. With that said, I enjoyed reading it. It was a detailed story that not only went through his origin and reason for why he's doing what he does now, but also goes through the characters thoughts and emotions through the story which I really liked. The reason for why I believe not that many put so much effort into their History is because they either don't always know what it actually is or that they simply prefer to build it from that point forward. There are many that RP's on this wiki and will often use minor bits of their history and maybe and more after their RP moments or events. This is something you can do more and more if you RP with people, or you can simply leave it with the Synopsis section. But again, I really enjoyed the history behind the character so extra points for that. When it comes to Equipment then it was everything you could wish for in detailing a blade, both its appearance, its purpose and its capabilites. Now I'm gonna have all of his Physical Abilities in this section here and what can I say expect that it looks good. It describes what he's capable of and how he learned or trained himself to be able to perform such feats. The only thing that I didn't really "enjoy" I suppose was in the section of Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist where it's written "mixes kenjutsu, Joseon era Korean style, Filipino Escrima with the acrobatic flares of Sylat and Kalaripayattu.." I like then it's a mix, makes it more unique in its own way but just the parts of mentioning styles that are, you know, real. in the Fairy Tail universe, Kalaripayattu isn't a thing for example. This would work out if you made these styles or look-alikes of them and then add them to his description. Either that or I'd recommend that you create a Sword Style that he uses, this can include bits of everything from each style but I think you get where I'm going with this. Otherwise, good job on this section aswell. Now if we go onto Magical Abilities then we've got Mask of Anima, which again, I'm saying this too often, I can't think of anything to add. It's well made. Which wasn't much to say I know but it's detailed and it makes sense. For the Summary I'd like to say that again, I like this character and I think you did a good job on him. I know you're not finished yet so good luck with that. With this said, I don't know where to place him in terms of power, or well, I myself would put him as an atleast Wizard Saint level but I'd recommend going to one of the Admin, more specifically LastationLover5000 if you wanna know If there character might be too strong or not, if there are any sections that they believe being too much or anything like that. And that was a long text but, hopefully it works out and all I can say now is; Well done! Nearó (talk) 17:14, July 12, 2016 (UTC) As I said on the notice at the top of my talk page, I don't do reviews anymore if they're more than a paragraph of specific content since I don't really have the time, sorry. You should go ask Ashy, Aha or Zico instead, they're marginally less busy than me. Also adding things as a prefix to parameters is more or less stylistic in most cases here - what matters is how in depth you get. Research is good though, adding real stuff certainly helps back up your claim. Honestly, if you can't decide on how much your character can do when compared to another, don't compare your characters to other users'. It's a hassle since quite a few people won't be willing to say somebody else's character is better than theirs, and then you'd need to go through not only their pages but roleplays involving the character to see how they work in action - you'd be better off not discussing power levels to be honest, it really is boring. As long as you have a sufficiently powerful character and know how to use every one of their powers sufficiently that's good enough for you to just go roleplay and do the best you can. But in terms of actual power statistics, there's no real official power scaling aside from "normal magician, S-Class Magician, Guild Ace, Guild Master, Wizard Saint, Spriggan Twelve, Zeref/Mavis" really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:30, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Aru already owns the page - you can either A) ask Aru for permission, or B) make your own, just don't copy anything on the original page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:26, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:58, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Ayizò Oh yeah, his personality fits in perfectly. He sounds like quite the peach in all honesty. Aojiro approves. Great Achlus (talk) 19:02, January 3, 2017 (UTC) The similarities to god slayer magic are unnecessary to be said since a ton of weapons can have them - just don't mention the resemblance to god slayer magic and you're good. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:23, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Clash Back to you old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 17:40, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Your move. Great Achlus (talk) 10:35, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 00:33, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 00:07, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Showtime. Great Achlus (talk) 21:27, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours once more old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 00:34, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Back to you once more. Thank you for your patience. Great Achlus (talk) 01:25, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Dude, don't worry about it. Lay it on her. She can take it. Great Achlus (talk) 23:55, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind, don't change anything. I like the description in your post. Great Achlus (talk) 23:57, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Back to you old chap. It appears we have a new addition. Great Achlus (talk) 00:14, April 27, 2017 (UTC) I like the idea of it being granted by a divine entity. Tis called Eleventh Hour Blessing. The ancestor was given it at a time of great need when he had earned the trust of a god. As for the name of Loa, it sounds perfect. As for the lore surrounding her ability, I would say she is largely unaware. She attempted some research, but alas there was not much to be found. However, it appears the two of them have more in common than they thought. Great Achlus (talk) 16:00, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours once more. Let's have a nice chat. Great Achlus (talk) 04:23, April 28, 2017 (UTC) The nose knows. Great Achlus (talk) 16:26, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 01:42, April 30, 2017 (UTC) You're up. Great Achlus (talk) 18:57, April 30, 2017 (UTC) You're up once more. Great Achlus (talk) 22:11, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Sounds like a plan, I implemented the preliminary measures of her plan. We'll see the rest materialize in the near future. All or nothing is not really her style lol. Great Achlus (talk) 17:48, May 5, 2017 (UTC) She's generating after images from the high frequency and high speeds. Same with the sword, though they're capable of attacking. She's that fast lol. Also, yes, we are going with your plan to cross swords. Great Achlus (talk) 18:47, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Use the rename function under the Edit button -- the drop down menu that appears when you click the down arrow rather than the word edit. 02:28:26 Mon Wait, to clarify. Do you want to rename an article or an image? 02:54:18 Wed BTW, copyright doesn't matter as you're not claiming any of these images as your own. 02:55:42 Wed Yeah, only admins can do that. However, there is no point, so don't worry about it. 12:13:39 Thu You've already made the page. I'll ignore it this time, but next time, ask first. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:42, March 19, 2017 (UTC) You didn't receive any warning because I generally don't scroll through every new page and people usually alert me when something's breaking the rules lol Per (This is my stage now!) 08:45, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Whew that's a lot to read. But, you've certainly thought this out quite a lot! Judging by her image source (Selvaria is amazing <3) and whatnot, I think she would be a relatively experienced General and probably a longer-term member of the Apostles. That being said, I approve of your application to the Twelve Apostles! I hope you have fun making the character, because I definitely see you've put a lot of thought into this. If you need any help with clarification, feel free to give me a buzz. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:06, March 20, 2017 (UTC) The one thing I would say is possibly change the Holding and Casting Method, instead replacing the sentences in a way that is like "this is how water magic is used as a caster magic" etc, because Casting and Holding Methods are something that only I have coined as far as I know. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Feel free. Also, please use your signature by typing "~~~" so I can get back to you easier. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Also, Aura (QOS) is a part of my personal magic system, so in your personal description of my version of water magic, I'd recommend changing the word "aura" to "magic power" to fit the canon system that you seem to be sticking to. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] the branches aren't really branches lol, a user can use both. Also go ahead, but remember you can't use the forbidden master enchants, exclusive master enchants as well as anything on world reconstruction magic (as universe one is banned and the others are exclusive to my characters) unless you make your own world reconstruction magic spell and show it to me Per (This is my stage now!) 03:10, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Enchantment works via transforming the particles into your magic power, as it's said on my page. My enchantment, anyway - you'll need to use that method if you're going to use my enchantment, otherwise just use the canon version and remove mine from your characters' pages. You can get transformations via the same method of the stuff listed here. Also probably, by transforming particles you can do damn near anything. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:05, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Ushi no Toki Mairi Hey Tabor, is it alright if I use Yshi no Toki Mairi for a demon I'm cureently planning? Cheers --Garlicfork (talk) 11:17, April 7, 2017 (UTC) yo Sorry about my frankly terrible reply before. My allergies have been acting up lately and I've been busy, for a lack of a better term. Also the fact that I asked for less than a paragraph of questions on my talk page just kinda ticked me off, sorry. Anyway, for a detailed explanation of what you asked - Enchantment, my version, affects all forms of particles. This includes the more mundane ones such as photons and electrons, but also eternano, from there manipulating all matter. You can get transformations by the initial activation sequence where you overlay your own magical energy over your body as a sort of armour, from there manipulating the particles and shaping them in any way you wish. For imitating transformation or Take Over, you'd use your imagination to envision the thing you wish to transform into and from there shape the exact replication of the picture you had in mind upon your body. For Take Over, it's not the actual beast unless you use a Combination Spell, but it's a near perfect imitation with all the strengths and weaknesses. For elemental aspects such as forming arms of rock, you'd change particles into soil and solidify it, keeping it upon your body by affixing it there with enchantment. Boost-type magics like High Speed are done by adding magical energy around wherever the Enchanter wishes on their body and amplifying their vectors. For the violation of conservation of mass, at Master Enchantment level like Irene has shown in the manga, which affects even celestial bodies, presumably you could achieve the impossible at the absolute zenith of enchantment like her. You can alternatively choose to affect anything you want or keep it as a completely localized change. At regular Enchantment, it's restricted to localized changes, but anything other than that and it's completely different. I just write too much sometimes, sorry. I wish I didn't but I have an obsession with detail. Per (This is my stage now!) 15:18, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Shadow Devil Slayer Sorry, but my variant of Shadow Devil Slayer Magic is something I'd like to keep exclusive. You can make your own variant, though. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 16:45, April 22, 2017 (UTC) sure, you can make a shadow devil slayer, also go ahead but you'd need permission for the other abilities, also alter fiendflux isn't finished, so I'm gonna have to say no to that Per (This is my stage now!) 18:24, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Question. Can I use the pic on your Darkness Devil Slayer Magic page? It's not a Magic I want to use it for, more like a character's transformation. I wasn't sure if it was a photoshop or self drawn. As that is the exception to the rule that images can't be claimed unless made or given by someone whom has made one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:47, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Also if you like we can rp sometimes.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:51, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Roleplay Hey. Saw your message and I wouldn't mind doing a RP with your Shadow Slayer. If you're talking about Dawn Horizon, only Tetsuya can allow people to join his guild as he has to test them himself to see if they're good enough to join. CoolBlackZ (talk) 18:10, May 1, 2017 (UTC) ---- If Sa'luk is such a legendary assassin and belonged to the Night Daggers, surely at least one of the lords of Desierto must want him dead for his supposed crimes? If that's the case, wouldn't it be strange for their not to be a bounty on his head? If there was a bounty going around of a powerful assassin on the loose killing corrupted lords, I'm confident Tetsuya would hear of it somewhere and pay him a visit. CoolBlackZ (talk) 20:09, May 1, 2017 (UTC) ---- That bodyguard idea sounds very interesting, I could definitely see Tetsuya being employed as a bodyguard for a corrupt noble of Desierto who is afraid that Sa'luk will come to kill him. Sa'luk is trying to kill all of the corrupted lords of that country right? Since he's an assissin, he'll most likely do it unexpectedly and so having Tetsuya patrol the mansion/castle would be the wisest scenario where the two could potentially meet. CoolBlackZ (talk) 23:01, May 1, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yes you're right, Tetsuya would have to actively search out Sa'luk as he is an assassin that obviously will try to complete the mission without being spotted. We could set the battle to take place inside of the mansion at the lord's estate of Desierto and then Tetsuya would pursue Sa'luk who would (I'm assuming) try to escape after killing the corrupt lord and he could corner him possibly in some deserted area where their battle could go unrestricted. I can start the roleplay anytime, I just want to get the details sorted out before I make the page. ~CJ The Original Red 10:09, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- I'm all in for everything you suggested, except for that last bit where Sa'luk proposes fighting in some abadoned ruin the following day. In my opinion, it throws off the flow of the story as it wouldn't make much sense for an assassin (that's trying to keep his identity a secret) to try and reschedule a date to kill someone after having been discovered by them, and would just prefer to outright kill them on that very same day. For all Sa'luk knows, Tetsuya could bring reinforcements to their battle if given a full day. which would put him at a huge disadvantage. Wouldn't it make more sense for their fight to take place on the same day as the assassination as Sa'luk tries to escape after killing the lord but ends up being followed by Tetsuya? Sa'luk would know he's being followed and try to lead Tetsuya to an area where he would be able to take care of him quickly but would be surprised to see Tetsuya's strength and would have to prepare himself to go all out against such a formidable enemy. ~CJ (The Original Red) 12:29, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- Tetsuya isn't a sensory type of mage and really doesn't have a way of tracking individuals down aside from hearing rumors about their general location. I just assumed that Sa'luk's hiding skills were just above average, but clearly I was mistaken as he seems to be a master at hiding himself. Sa'luk joining Sylphon isn't a scenario I ever imagined would happen as Sylphon is extremely hard to get into because of the Magic Council's rule of background checks but I get what your saying about Sa'luk joining them as a counter if Tetsuya began to wreck shit just to find him (which he probably wouldn't unless he exactly where he was). If that's the case, then what about if Tetsuya brings along one of his guild mates to help in the bodyguard mission? Both Lindsey Fullback and Sabrina Mercury are adept at tracking others so having one of them accompany him while keeping their eyes on Sa'luk as he attempts to escape and relaying his location back to Tetsuya could possibly work. ~CJ (The Original Red) 13:34, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- So we both agree that Tetsuya will be bringing along a companion to aid him in his tracking of Sa'luk? That's one issue solved in regards to making sure Sa'luk doesn't escape but the other issue like you said is whether Lindsey will snipe him or if Sabrina will transform into a dragon to find him. You don't have to worry about these problems as Tetsuya can order Lindsey not to fire against him and only to use her tracking magic to gain his location while Sabrina would never transform in public unless it was an emergency and she has plenty of magic in her arsenal to find Sa'luk if she knows his general area. I would prefer bringing Lindsey along though as she is more suitable at this kind of work and works better alongside Tetsuya as a duo. ~CJ (The Original Red) 14:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- Lindsey does possess Eye Magic, I just haven't updated her page with the page of what kind of eye magic she has. I'll be giving her Heaven's Eye shortly. You are mistaken, Lindsey is only there to provide Sa'luk's location and make sure he doesn't run away, she's not there to fight in the battle. Tetsuya by all rights (and no direspect to your own character), should have enough magic and skill to fight Sa'luk at least on even terms. Tetsuya doesn't want help from his guild mates when he fights others he's recruiting as he has a huge ego and doesn't consider it a fair fight if he has one of his companions helping him. I generally don't announce who wins as I have no idea how to decide who gets to be the winner but this is a different case as I can't see Tetsuya convincing Sa'luk to join him unless he wins the fight. It would be an extremely even match that would come down to a final attack between the two characters in a grueling fight. Tetsuya is like Sa'luk in that he also has his connections with demon heritage so maybe they could feel some sort of connection with each other and Tetsuya could slowly change his mind that just living alone and killing corrupted people will lead him down a path of misery. Remember, you were the one who suggested Sa'luk as a potential member of my guild, so it should only make sense that Sa'luk can be convinced right? ~CJ (The Original Red) 21:13, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- I'm not trying to dispute whose character is stronger between the two as they both have their specailties and excel in different areas (Tetsuya is probably faster and Sa'luk is probably more durable), I'm just saying that between the two options of whether Tetsuya wins or loses in this specific roleplay where Sa'luk is trying to outright murder him as opposed to Nukumori Mizuki who was more intriuged by Tetsuya's existence, having Tetsuya win would be a more convicing option because I don't see how or why Sa'luk would not kill him if he is the winner. I completely agree on the "I beat you so you have to be my friend" spin idea as I personally don't like just writing Tetsuya beating up other people and having them join him just like that. We can spin it differently, like having Lindsey fear for Tetsuya's life and trying to interfere in the match where Sa'luk would then target her and Tetsuya would be forced to shield her and take damage, which would surprise Sa'luk who didn't expect someone like Tetsuya who can be just as cruel and ruthless as him to risk his life for someone else. That's just a hypothetical scenario but you get what I mean. I should point out however that Tetsuya's battle with Mizuki was special because Mizuki was being helped by a living God, which I assume is much stronger than your demon combined with Sa'luk so we agreed that Tetsuya would lose the fight and convince Mizuki to join because of his dedication and refusal to give up because he was both attracted to her and because he saw hidden sadness within her. Sa'luk isn't like that right? He doesn't want someone to help him I'm assuming, he's just the way he is because of how he grew up and wants to kill everything that's corrupted. I believe Tetsuya could understand what drives Sa'luk as he was similar to him when he was younger, he had no real purpose. If he can convince Mizuki who only wanted to kill people and bring destruction wherever she went to join him, then the possibility of reaching Sa'luk who has no clear purpose in life should exist. You're not a complainer, at least for the most part lol. I understand that you don't want your character to lose or be convinced too easily and I completely get that. But we have to come to a decision on something as this could go on forever and reach no conclusion if we both want them to win. We can talk in the live chat if you want to make it easier to communicate. ~CJ (The Original Red) 22:39, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hey. I just saw your part. Great start, but there a few things I want to ask before I start typing my own section. You mentioned that the man Sa'luk was going to kill today was Ja'af right? I was thinking of an idea to make him into an overweight kind of lord, the one who is surrounded by beautiful woman and hogs all the food and treasure to himself while taking pleasure in the misfortune of others. Is that alright? The Cathedral is supposed to be where he lives right? Is there anyone else of importance that lives there or is it just him? Because if the other lords live there, surely they would have hired more bodyguards then just Tetsuya. Also, I spaced your paragraphs for you as it was really hard to read that mess by itself lol. Just try to add spaces when your adding your next parts later as it is easier to that way. ~CJ (The Original Red) 21:32, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ---- Okay that's good to know but you forgot to answer one my questions which was, does Ja'af live in the Catherdal by himself or do other lords live with him? Isn't the Cathedral a place to come pray and worship god? So I'm a bit confused when you say that he lives in there when I thought he stayed in his own mansion. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 22:12, May 5, 2017 (UTC) No problem, I get it now. I just needed some clarification on some things so that I wouldn't make any mistakes. I posted my part, it's about Tetsuya meeting Ja'af after Ja'af sent out the request to Dawn Horizon for Tetsuya to be his bodyguard. I ended it off where you can play the role of Ja'af since I'm sure you know more about him than I do. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 23:19, May 5, 2017 (UTC) You're up. I left it off where you can have Sa'luk begin the mission. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 05:15, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Tetsuya had a little fun before getting the key from the girls, who I hope you don't mind if I gave them names for better depth. Your move, but try not to write too far as I want them to have some dialogue before the chase begins. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 23:34, May 6, 2017 (UTC)